


Call Me Maybe

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-30
Updated: 2012-09-30
Packaged: 2017-11-15 07:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A girl OC sings Call Me Maybe to Blaine, with about as much success as Carly Rae Jepsen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call Me Maybe

**Author's Note:**

> So before Glee aired, I saw a spoiler that stated that someone would "Call me maybe" on the show. The person who posted this spoiler thought that a girl would sing it to Blaine, and this fic was born.

This was getting ridiculous.

Blaine knew he was good-looking- his mom had literally said that he was too attractive to be gay- but he was completely and absolutely interested in boys (well, really, one boy in particular), so why was this girl singing "Call Me Maybe" to him?

If he were at all interested in girls, he might have gone for her. Her facial structure was nearly as fine as Quinn's, and he knew enough about women to know she had a nice body, but still, he was entirely gay, and just hoped that this would be over soon.

He looked around at the other member of Glee club. Tina, Artie, Sugar, Sam, Rory, Joe, and Brittany were all looking uncomfortable, but the rest of the club- made up of people who had just joined- didn't know he was gay and just saw a girl serenading a guy.

The girl- Candace? Carly? Something with a C- was finishing up, and oh wow she was actually writing her number on a piece of paper oh god what was he supposed to do now because he had to let her down and oh, hey, wasn't there a picture of him and Kurt kissing on his phone? That might send the right kind of message to her.

When she walked over to him, he stood up and grabbed her hand- oh man this feels so similar to when I held Kurt's- and said, "C-Can we talk? Like, outside?"

"Sure," whatever-her-name-was replied. Blaine quickly walked out into the hallway, and as soon as they were out of sight of the choir room, the confident smile fell off her face. "Was that too much? I mean, I just- you're-"

"Well, based off past experiences- which do include serenading a former crush with When I Get You Alone- I'd say it wasn't too too much, but, well, I'm gay. I have a boyfriend, he's, um, he's in New York right now, and, well, yeah. Sorry."

"Oh! Well, I'm sorry too, I didn't know you were gay. I mean, you don't look it, y'know. Just, sorry about that."

"It's okay, but let's go back inside now, because I still want to listen to the other people audition."

"Okay."


End file.
